


Our Own House

by Marimimi14



Series: Andrew and Neil Family's Adventures [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Everest, Foster Care, Future Fic, Juniper - Freeform, Kid Fic, M/M, OC Kids - Freeform, OC children - Freeform, kevin is just mentionned, pro!Neil, pro!andrew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marimimi14/pseuds/Marimimi14
Summary: Neil and Andrew are getting used to their lives with the kids in it. And also, Juniper would like a haircut.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Andrew and Neil Family's Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654528
Comments: 8
Kudos: 199





	Our Own House

After long procedures and a lot of talking, Andrew and Neil were officially Everest and Juniper’s foster parents. They immediately started the procedures to adopt them, but it would take some time. In the meantime, Andrew and Neil went with the siblings so they could buy some stuff. They wanted the children to feel welcome and at home. They had two guest rooms that soon became Juniper and Everest’s rooms. They also took a break from their team as they focused on the kids. They didn’t give the medias an explanation. Only that they needed a break for a little while. The kids both went back to their original school and during that time Andrew and Neil repainted the bedroom so that the kids would like it better.

Juniper chose to have her walls pastel green. She also wanted her covers and blanket to be pastel blue. She went to the store with Neil so she could choose some new toys. Everest chose dark green and grey as the colours for his room. He also went with Neil to buy new clothes. After a few days, the kids’ rooms were finally complete. Just that small step made them a little more comfortable at home.

“Could I have a new haircut?” Juniper asked one evening as they were eating dinner.

The two men blinked at her. They never expected that question. Sure, her hair was cut short, but they never really thought much about it.

“If that’s something you’d like then yes. We can schedule an appointment for you.” Andrew said after a moment of silence.

Juniper smiled widely at him. “Thank you. Line used to cut my hair and I never liked it.” She said before continuing to eat like nothing had happened.

The next Saturday, Neil left the house to go on his morning run. Everest decided to join him. Neil had already promised him that they could go to the court after their run. Everest wanted to try for his school’s exy team next year. So, Andrew and Juniper spent the morning together. They ate pancakes as Juniper was telling Andrew about everything that happened at school this week. Andrew wasn’t saying anything, but he kept his eyes on Juniper, making sure that she knew he was listening to her. After their breakfast, Andrew took the plates back to the kitchen. Juniper followed him with their mugs.

“Ok Juniper. Go get dressed, we have to leave in 15 minutes.” Andrew told her.

She nodded and ran to her room. She quickly changed her pyjamas for a pair of jeans and a bright red t-shirt. She then brushed her teeth and went back to the living room where Andrew was waiting for her.

She sat in the passenger seat of the Maserati and Andrew started the car. Juniper looked out the window with wide eyes. She couldn’t help herself and played with the radio settings until she found a song she liked. She usually sat in the backseat. Andrew glanced at her a few times. After a few weeks at their house, Juniper seemed to have a new personality. She wasn’t shy anymore and like to speak. Like a lot. Andrew felt his lips tugged up a little. Before he could break out an actual smile, he got his attention back to the road. He parked the car outside of the hair salon. Juniper jumped out of the car as soon as the engine was turned off. Andrew followed closely behind her.

“Good morning!” The woman who owned the salon said as they entered the building.  
“Hi!” Juniper exclaimed with a smile.

The woman helped Juniper on the chair and put on the black gown. Andrew stayed up a few steps behind them as the woman chatted away with Juniper.

“What can I do for you today?” The woman said when she was ready to begin, scissors in hand.  
“Andrew has the picture on his phone.” Juniper said. She twisted in the chair to look back at Andrew.

The hairdresser looked at Andrew expectantly. Andrew let out a little sigh and took a few steps to join the woman. He showed her a picture on his phone. It was Cara Delevingne when she had short blonde hair. Almost a buzz cut. If Andrew had been a little worried about the hairdresser’s reaction, he was quickly reassured.

“You’ll look great honey.” The woman said turning to Juniper with a wide smile.

She changed the scissors in her hand for an electric razor. She quickly went to work on Juniper’s hair. It didn’t take that long. When it was done, Juniper spent a few minutes looking at herself in the mirror. She brought a hand to her head and passed her hand in her hair. It wasn’t long enough for it, but she still had the brightest smile ever.

“Thank you.” She told the hairdresser in a whisper.

The woman laughed at her reaction. “You’re very welcome sweetie.”

“It’s the first time I actually have a haircut I like.” Juniper said glancing at herself in the rear-view mirror.

She turned to Andrew with another bright smile. “Thank you for taking me.” She said.

Andrew looked at her for a few seconds. “It suits you.” He finally said.

And with that, he started the car so they could go back home. When they parked in the driveway, they noticed that Neil and Everest were back. Andrew noticed that Juniper seemed a little nervous. Maybe she was anticipating the reactions to her new haircut.

“Come on.” Andrew said. “Let’s go show Everest and Neil.”

She got out of the car and followed Andrew to the front door. They heard noises in the kitchen. They approached the room. They could hear Neil and Everest talk about some exy strategy. The stopped talking when they noticed Juniper and Andrew. Juniper hesitated to enter the kitchen and Andrew gave her a soft push to encourage her. She took a step closer to her brother. 

“Cool haircut.” Everest finally said. He held up his hand and ruffled her hair making her giggle. Neil looked at them with a fond smile. He looked up at Andrew with the same smile.

“You did great.” Neil mouthed at him.

Andrew snorted at that and rolled his eyes.

“You really think it looks good?” Juniper asked. Her eyes darting between Everest and Neil.  
“It does.” Neil assured her. “But the most important is that you like it.”  
“I love it!” Juniper exclaimed. “I can’t wait to show my friends at school.”

Everest laughed. His sister’s enthusiasm was contagious. She tugged on his sleeve rambling about her plushies and how they were going to have a tea party. Everest rolled his eyes. Going to a ten years old tea party with a bunch of teddy bears wasn’t at the top of his favourite activities. But he still followed her and indulged her for now. Neil and Andrew found themselves alone in the kitchen. Hearing Juniper laughing and Everest complaining about the fact that he was too tall for the chair around her little table.

“They seem to adjust to their lives here quite well.” Neil said after a few moments.

Andrew shrugged at that. Neil was right and he knew it. There was no point in voicing it again. Neil huffed at laugh at his reaction. He took a step forward. He looked down at Andrew, an eyebrow raised. They stared at each other for a few seconds. Then Andrew sighed and nodded. Neil smiled widely before dropping a kiss at the corner of Andrew’s mouth. Andrew put his hand on Neil’s neck to redirect the kiss and actually kiss him on the mouth.

“Everest told me he couldn’t wait for us to go back to work. He wants to see us play.” Neil said as he stepped back.  
“Are sure Everest said that? Or it was just your junkie brain having a hallucination?” Andrew asked flatly.  
“Maybe both,” Neil replied. “He also wants to meet Kevin.” Neil laughed when Andrew glared at that. “Ok, maybe we can start the introduction with someone else then.”

They actually didn’t really inform their friends and family what they had been up to these past few weeks. Kevin had called them when he learned about their break. When he called Neil, he demanded some answers. Neil simply replied with a few swear words in French before hanging up. When he had called Andrew, Andrew let him scream for a little while before he hung up without a word.

They both knew they couldn’t hide in their house forever. But for now, they were learning this new home dynamic. It was something only they could figure out. They would tell everyone in due time.

**Author's Note:**

> Another snippet about Andreil family. I'd like to post more works in this series. It probably won't always be in chronological order. Mainly, if I have ideas, I'll write a one-shot and post it. Thanks again for reading.


End file.
